


Кто она?

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Душевные разговоры с близким человеком – лучшие воспоминания. Но всё не вечно.
Series: Works 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Кто она?

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №136 ориджинал

Лицо. Помню нежное лицо девушки, сидевшей на лавке под фонарем, в узком переулке, куда никогда не проникают дневные лучи. Лицо, освещаемое жёлтым тусклым искусственным светом.

Помню светлые локоны, слегка вьющиеся на кончиках и ниспадающие на хрупкие плечи. Помню глаза цвета изумруда. Нет! Тысячи изумрудов, переливающихся на фоне слепящего солнца. Помню маленький аккуратный носик и губы. Боже, эти губы! Я отдал бы всё на свете, лишь бы увидеть ещё разок, на мгновение, улыбку, в которую они растягивались при каждой нашей встрече. Помню её силуэт в темноте, наполненный изяществом и утонченностью, подобно фарфоровой кукле. Помню платье. Длинное светло-голубое платье, с вшитыми белыми лентами. В таких нарядах барышни танцуют на балах у императоров и королей. Помню шляпку английской леди, прекрасно дополнявшую образ, белые перчатки и зонт из кружевной ткани, неизменно стоящий подле её ног и облокачивающийся о скамью. Помню движения её рук. Столь плавные и непринуждённые, как рыбацкая лодка, пущенная по течению реки вдоль берегов.

Порой я забывал о том, что она нереальна. Знал, но переставал думать об этом, как только заворачивал в этот переулок и перед глазами являлся её образ. Образ-призрак прекрасной девушки, погибшей под натиском войны уже очень и очень давно.

С малых лет мне твердили о проклятии моей души. "Видеть умерших – происки сатаны!" – твердила мать настоятельница. Но для меня, двенадцатилетнего сироты это был дар. Ведь иначе я бы никогда не встретил ту, с которой все печали и беды испарялись, ту, с которой беседовал каждый божий день на протяжении вот уже семнадцати лет. 

Она рассказывала о жизни людей ушедших эпох. Однако всегда умалчивала о себе или же моментально меняла тему, стоило мне только начать расспрашивать об этом. Ох, я помню этот голос. Он был словно пилюли успокоительного и эйфории для моей души и сердца. Помню, как с нетерпением ждал нашей встречи, мчась как бегун к золотой медали, лишь бы увидеть её, услышать её. Пока всё не оборвалось. Пока не опустела та самая лавка в переулке без солнечного света. Когда свет погас и во мне.

Что произошло? Куда она исчезла? Почему? Зачем? Так резко! Так сразу! И так навсегда. Я не могу дать ответ...

На протяжении оставшихся лет я не прекращал ходить туда, но пустота оставалась неизменной.

Скрип двери. Сестра пришла сменить капельницу. Открыв глаза, картина всё та же: в палате госпиталя лишь я и закрытое жалюзями окно. 

Это был сон. Всего лишь сон? Но как? Не может быть! Всё было таким реальным! Всего лишь сон... Он не даёт мне покоя! С каждой наступающей ночью я стараюсь вновь вернуться туда, к той лавке. Но всё напрасно. Ничего не выходит! Новая ночь – новый сон или пустота...

Я грущу по ней. Я тоскую. Я пытаюсь уловить нотки её сладкозвучного голоса в дуновении ветра от сквозняка, что появляется каждый раз, стоит только кому-либо зайти ко мне.

Сегодня доктор сообщил о сроках окончания моей жизни. Холера забрала многих, и я не стану исключением. 

– Неделя. 

Последняя неделя в этом мире.

– Я готов!

Последняя неделя и надежда. Надежда увидеть глаза-изумруды и нежную улыбку. Быть может, в этот раз, я спрошу её имя.


End file.
